villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar's Alliance
Scar's Alliance is a faction of animal villains, devoted to serve Scar. The faction plays a major role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War * Scar ** Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ** Hyenas * Zira ** Vitani ** Nuka ** Lions * Shere Khan * Kaa * Drake * General Woundwort ** Vervain ** Rabbit Army * Claudandus * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Niju ** Nuk,Yak and Sumak ** Wolves * Pterano * Rinkus and Sierra * The Grand Duke of Owls * Hunch * Owl Minions * The Mouse King * The Mouse King's Mice Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War ]] Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg Zira.jpg ThumbnailCAUGL4X0.jpg Hyenas.png Nuka1.jpg Khan090.jpg Kaa02.gif Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg ThumbnailCAUGL4X0.jpg Hyenas.png Zira.jpg Vitani.png Out5.jpg Khan090.jpg Kaa02.gif Mirage.png Tublat.jpg 733044 1306848844114 full.jpg The Mukhtar's Manacles (Genie Hunt).jpg Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Main Forces Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg|Scar (King of Pride Rock, head of the faction, slain by the Hyenas after trying to sell them out during the Battle of the Pride Lands) ThumbnailCAUGL4X0.jpg|Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (A trio of hyenas, formerly loyal to Scar, betrayed and killed him, reluctantly allied with Shere Khan after their coup was discovered, defeated in the Battle of Pride Rock, fate unknown after first war) Hyenas.png|Hyenas (Former followers of Scar, betrayed and killed him, reluctantly allied with Shere Khan after their actions were discovered, defeated in the Battle of Pride Rock, fate unknown after first war) Khan090.jpg|Shere Khan (Lieutenant of Maleficent's Alliance and co-leader of Scar's faction, declared himself leader of the faction after Scar's death, killed by the Lava Titan in the Battle of Pride Rock) Kaa02.gif|Kaa (Majordomo, enforcer, and spy of Shere Khan, defeated in the Battle of Pride Rock, fate unknown after Khan's death and end of the first war) Hista.jpg|Hista (Archive footage used in the fight between Tarzan and Kaa during the early events of the war) The Snake (The Legend of Tarzan (The Race Against Time)).png|The Snake (1) (Archive footage used in the fight between Tarzan and Kaa during the last stages of the war) 1sabor.gif|Sabor (Transformed Incan guardsman, found new position in Scar's faction after a failed battle against Hercules, slain by Timon and Pumbaa) Zira.jpg|Zira (Mate and lieutenant of Scar, defeated in the Battle of the Pride Lands, made unrevealed alliance with Ratcliffe, fate unknown after first war) Nuka1.jpg|Nuka (Oldest son of Zira, accidentally killed by Amos Slade in the Battle of the Pride Lands) Vitani.png|Vitani (Daughter of Zira, left alliance with Zira after Nuka's death, fate unknown after war) Out5.jpg|Zira's Lions (Followers of Scar and Zira, likely left alliance with Zira after Nuka and Scar's deaths, fate unknown after war) Kovu.jpg|Kovu (Youngest son of Zira, non-combatant, left alliance with Zira after Nuka's death, fate unknown after war) Others Hista.jpg|Hista (Archive Footage used in the fight between Tarzan and Kaa, during the early events of the war) The Snake (The Legend of Tarzan (The Race Against Time)).png|The Snake (1) (Archive Footage, used in the fight between Tarzan and Kaa, during the last stages of the war) Hyenas Tarzan and the Enemy Within.jpg|Hyenas (The Legend of Tarzan) (Archive footage used to represent Tarzan's fight with Scar's Hyenas in battle of the Pride Lands) Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Scar-disney-villains-9586456-800-600.jpg|Scar (Former king of Pride Rock, former lieutenant, former leader of his own faction, and former lieutenant of Queen Grimhilde's Alliance until it's downfall, pushed by Littlefoot into the flames of the Firebird in battle of Bald Mountain, soul ended up in Tartarus, along with many other villains and heroes) Zira.jpg|Zira (Loyal follower and mate of Scar, joined forces with Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent, defeated in battle of Bald Mountain, vowed revenge against the heroes for the death of Scar, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) Khan090.jpg|Shere Khan (Dominant predator of India, former lieutenant of Scar, and former ally of Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent, defeated in battle of Bald Mountain, dragged in the inter-dimensional portal to parts unknown) Kaa02.gif|Kaa (Deadly python of India, loyal follower of Scar, former ally of Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent, defeated by Rocko in battle of Bald Mountain, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) Drake.jpg|Drake (Dominant predator of Antartica, main enforcer of Scar's faction, recruit of Shere Khan, former ally of Queen Grimhilde, crushed by large rocks, alongside with the Hydra, in battle with the heroes) GeneralWoundwort.jpg|General Woundwort (General of the Efrafa warren, former follower of Scar, and former ally of Queen Grimhilde, killed by the Animal Cruelty Squad's Hunter Dog in the battle on the cliffs) 3514077 2.jpg|Claudandus (Savage cat, former member of of Scar's faction, abandoned faction after its merging with Grimhilde's forces, joined Ratigan's villain alliance, slain by Cruella De Ville in the third battle at Patch of Heaven) Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut (Struthiomimus siblings, former members of Scar's faction, and former allies of Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent, fell into the flames of the Firebird in battle of Bald Mountain, most likely perished) Ichy and Dil.jpg|Ichy and Dil (The irritated Ichthryonis and the fearsome Deinosuchus, former members of Scar's faction, and former allies of Queen Grimhilde's faction, as for Dill, slain in battle with Hercules, as for Itchy, tossed away to parts unknown, never to be seen again) Niju.jpg|Niju (General of the Wolf army, former member of Scar's faction, drowned in the seas near Castle Grimhilde in battle on the cliffs) Pterano.jpg|Pterano (Uncle of Petrie, former member of Scar's faction, resigned and joined with the heroes, departed to lands unknown after first war) 320px-Rinkus & Sierra.jpg|Rinkus and Sierra (Pterodactyls siblings, former partners of Pterano, and former allies of Scar, pushed into the flames of the Firebird in battle of Bald Mountain, most likely perished) The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls (Former lieutenant of Ratigan's faction, became a replacement for one of Scar's deceased allies by the finale of the first war, met his end by Mickey Mouse, who transformed him into a small fearful owl, chased away by his nephew Hunch) Mouse King s Offer by GDeNofa.jpg|The Mouse King (Former lieutenant of Ratigan's faction, became a replacement for one of Scar's deceased allies by the finale of the first war, fell into a large gap after failing to the Tin Soldier, most likely perished) Henchmen/Minions: ThumbnailCAUGL4X0.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (A trio of hyenas serving under Scar, defeated in battle of Bald Mountain, fate unknown afterwards) Hyenas.png|The Hyenas (Minions of Scar, most defeated by the hero forces in various battles) Vitani.png|Vitani (Youngest daughter of Zira, fate unknown after initial appearance) Nuka1.jpg|Nuka Oldest son of Zira, defeated in battle with Dahlia, fate unknown afterwards) Out5.jpg|Zira's Lions (Loyal Lionesses of Scar and Zira, defeated in battle of Bald Mountain, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown afterwards) Vervain.png|Vervain (Former lieutenant of Woundwort, most likely slain in either the Battle of Pride Lands, or the Battle on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) Captain Campion.png|Captain Campion (Former lieutenant of Woundwort, most likely slain in either the Battle of Pride Lands, or the Battle on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) Woundwort's Rabbits.jpg|Woundwort's Rabbits (Followers of Woundwort, most slain by the Animal Cruelty Squad's hunter dogs, during the battles on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) 350px-Nuk Yak Sumac.png|Nuk,Yak and Sumak (A trio of named wolves, under the employ of Niju, fate unknown, after Niju's death) Niju's Wolves.jpg|Niju's Wolves (Followers of Niju, most slain or left, during the battles on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) Hunch.jpg|Hunch (Nephew of the Grand Duke of Owls, and former member of Cat R. Waul and Scar's factions respectively, took his revenge on his "shrinked" uncle following his mistreatment towards him, chasing throughout the world) Owl Minions.jpg|Owl Minions (Minions of the Grand Duke of Owls, most defeated by the dogs and cats, fate unknown after master's defeat) Others: The Mountain Lion (Spirit- Stallion of the Cimarron).jpg|The Mountain Lion (Archive Footage, used to represent Zira's attacks, against Spirit) Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Killer Category:Animal Killers Category:Vs Frollo Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)